Trick and treat
by Shikamaru-Nara2
Summary: It halloween and Ino's throwing a party. It's a night filled with girls in hot costumes, broken hearts and fixing them.


I know I know this isn't my original fic that I was working on but I can't find the information I need to finish it right now. So I'm taking a break to write this in honor of Halloween. I hope you enjoy it.

"…": regular speaking

'…': thought

Trick and treat

In Konoha it was October 31st. You know what that means it one whole month closer to Christmas. But even better it was Halloween! And Ino being who she is decided to invite (A/N:coughforcecough) all her friends to a costume party at her house. This included the entire rookie nine and Gai's team. It was about 20 minutes to seven o'clock. Ino had everything set up, the decorations, the food, and preparations for pranks on dare to be pranksters. Now the only think left for her to do was to put on her costume. "If this doesn't get Sasuke to notice me nothing will." Ino said before chuckling with a sly smile on her face.

"Man why do I have to go to this part? Chouji's parents aren't forcing him to go. But mine just said "go it'll be good for you character" before laughing like lunatics. This is so troublesome." If you can't guess who it is its Shikamaru. He was dreading going to Ino's party. But since his parents were practically forcing him to go he went out and got himself a samurai costume complete with a real katana. He chuckled as kids past him by him dressed in a pillow with eye holes cut out ghost costume.

"What are you laughing at Shikamaru?" A voice at his side asked.

Shikamaru flinched when he didn't even here the person sneak up on him. It was the pink haired konoichi Sakura dressed up like a fairy. But the reason why he never even heard her was that she used the transformation jutsu to turn her self into one, size and all. "Wouldn't that be considered a waste of chakra? How will anyone see you when you're that small?"

"Aww you're no fun." Sakura said before landing and lying down on his head. "What about you? Still trying to impress Ino?"

"How did-I mean I don't know what your talking about?" Shikamaru tried to lie but his slightly reddened face gave him away. He couldn't have been lying more if he had "I love Ino Yamanaka" written in bold letters on his forehead.

"No point in lying Shikamaru. I'm the only one who knows and you can trust me can't you? But it's getting Ino to find out that's the hard part. But lucky for you Sasuke isn't coming."

"And why do you seem happy about that?"

"Because now I can enjoy the party without having to worry about Sasuke having Ino-pig teeth-Ow what did you hit me for?" Sakura asked after being flicked of Shikamaru's head.

"I don't like it when you make fun of Ino."

"You never had a problem with it before and her name does mean pig. Hence the reason why the InoShikaCho is also called the** boar**-deer-butterfly formation."

"Naruto's never not been there before. If I would have done something he would have attacked me and it would have been a big mess."

"Aww that's so cute. You want to protect you little princess." Sakura cooed cupping her hand together at the side of her face. "But I don't need Naruto's help for stuff like that."

Almost on queue Naruto fell out of a tree startling the pair. He was dressed up as a ninja. Well how people normally thought ninja's looked like. He was almost complete dressed in black. The only thing that allowed you to tell it was Naruto was that the scars on his face that looked like whiskers and above was exposed.

"Don't scare me like that!" Sakura shouted before punching Naruto. She may be small but she still packed a big punch. "And why are you dressed up as a ninja when you are a ninja?"

"Because I'm cool. But you just have you cute fairy costume." He said almost drooling. "And Shikamaru's a samurai-hey what where you point that thing! What's your problem?"

Shikamaru had his sword drawn and pointed directly at Naruto's face. "Don't you know samurai and ninja are mortal enemies? But we can put our difference aside fir now." He then sheathed his sword.

Five minutes later they arrived at Ino's house. It was decorated with fake headstones, skeletal hands sticking up from the ground; all of these items were covered by a thin layer of fog, which had random lit candles within it that made the flames look like the souls of spirits. "I've known Ino for a long time and this is the creepiest thing I've ever seen her do." Shikamaru said to a Naruto gulping at the site and Sakura who was hiding behind Shikamaru's head. Since the other two were stricken with fear Shikamaru had to ring the door bell, which instead of sounding like a normal ring it sounded like a maniacal laugh. Naruto leapt a few feet into the air and Sakura shrieked in fear.

But nothing could prepare them for what they would see next. They heard Ino call from inside the house. When she answered the door she said "Hey guys. Hey Naruto where Sasuke?"

Neither one of the boy responded. Naruto had turned away so he couldn't see what Ino was wearing. But Shikamaru just stared. He couldn't take his eyes off the site. There was Ino standing in a bunny costume. And we don't mean Easter bunny we mean one of those super sexy black bunny outfits that clings to the skin fitting to the form of the wearer that showed the full length of the wearers legs, it even included a cotton tail, the ears and a little red ribbon on her chest. He may not have said anything but his thoughts were 'Oh my god! Ino looks drop dead gorgeous in that. I mean just wow and her logs are so smooth, firm and tan…I wonder if she has tan lines?'

"He said he wasn't coming. And Ino what would your parents say if they saw you in that?" Sakura asked.

"Huh Sakura is that you? I can't see you and what do you mean he's not coming?" Ino asked looking around for her friend.

"Look on top of Shikamaru's head. He said it was a waist of time and he'd rather commit ritual suicide then come." She explained with exaggeration on the last part.

Ino looked a little depressed with the news. "Oh…he really said that…Well are you guys going to come in or not?" She said the last part with a fake smile before she turned and walked inside. Naruto instantly walked in and when he saw the food laid out.

"Your drooling lover boy." Sakura, who was still sitting on his head, said and literally smacked him back into reality.

"I wasn't drooling! I was…" Shikamaru said trying to defend himself but he knew he was lying. He was definitely staring at Ino's little cotton tail, well what it was attached to.

"Face it she hot. And even when she was in normal clothes you couldn't stop sneaking a peak every now and then. But now she's in a sexy bunny outfit leaving you paralyzed with lust for her. And something tells me your katana isn't the only sword you have right now. Look now that she's depressed about Sasuke you should talk to her. I'll handle the idiot." She floated off his head before returning to her normal size and going inside.

She didn't have to tell him twice. He instantly went over and sat down next to Ino on the couch. Now his only problem was thinking of something to say. "Ugh what up?"

"Oh Shikamaru I didn't see you come over. Nothings up. I'm just waiting for the others to come." Ino said slightly trembling.

"You know I've known you for a long time and you can't hide anything from me. Is it because Sasuke said he wasn't coming?" He asked. Ino froze at the mention of Sasuke's name. Shikamaru saw that this was deeply hurting her so he reached over and pulled her towards her by the waist, which caught her off guard. "Why do you even like the guy if he causes you so much pain? I can't stand seeing you like this."

Ino had a little blush on her face. "Shikamaru…" She seemed happy that he came over to comfort her. She reached for his arms to pull them tighter around her. Her hands rested on his for about a second before she pulled the off so she could turn around and slap him before shouting "What's wrong with you? You pretended to come over here and make me feel better just so you could get your arms around me. You're such a pervert. You see a depressed girl in a sexy outfit and you think "hey she cute I bet if I make her feel better she'll sleep wit me." I thought you were my friend." She seemed to be crying when she left for her room leaving Shikamaru to rub his reddened cheek.

"Wow that was bad. I thought it was cute what you did though. But you might be able to fix it. Question were you really thinking that?" a voice said in his ear.

"I not in the mood Sakura. And you know good and well that I'd never sink so low. Ino could have dressed up as Barney the purple dinosaur and I still would have comforted her in the same way." (A/N: Barney was the first thing I could think of because the memories of that show still haunt me.) Shikamaru seemed almost angered at what Sakura said.

"Hey, hey keep it down. Remember when I'm this small everything is a lot louder to me." She responded covering her ears. "But I do believe you. It's just that she just can't see you as she sees Sasuke. It's like she can't see what's wrong with the guy."

"Oh and like you and all of the other girls that stalk him can? Are you trying to be my conscience by acting like Seraphim from the American manga Megatokyo?" (A/N: It's where I got the idea from. So I had to give them the respect they deserve by advertising.)

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Oh the door. Since Ino's in her room I'll get it." She left Shikamaru and returned to normal size so she wouldn't scare who ever it was on the other side of the door by having them think no one was there.

The both may have seen Ino walk to her room but what they didn't know that she heard every word Sakura and Shikamaru said. She leaned against the door and placed her hand over her heart. "W-why is my heart beating so fast? This shouldn't happen. Am I sick? Am I exhausted? Am I…am I in love with Shikamaru? No that can't be it! What made me think of that? Well I better change this outfit Sasuke-" she froze and thought about what Shikamaru said. She instantly shook it off and grabbed a different costume.

Outside in the living room Hinata, Tenten and Neji had just walked in. Hinata had on a white gown, with wings on her back and a halo above her head. Tenten was wearing a traditional Japanese kimono that was blue which had a cherry blossom pattern on it. And Neji he was dressed up like 007 and even introduced himself by saying "The names Hyuuga. Neji Hyuuga."

Hinata went over to Naruto's at the very site of him. When he saw her he almost dropped his doughnut. But this I Naruto we're talking about so he kept his grasp. But he did say "Wow Hinata you make a very pretty angel." He then had to drop the doughnut so he could catch a fainting Hinata. There was a distinct sound of a click coming from Neji's direction.

"Neji put that away. Were supposed to be having fun." She said while stashing something that had the glint of gold in her kimono sleeve. "Where's Ino anyway this is her party."

"Right here." Ino called attention to herself. She was no longer in the bunny outfit. She was now in a pink maid outfit with her hair tied up with a pink ribbon.

Shikamaru was once again frozen at the site of Ino. She just looked so cute. Out of all the Ino's he has seen over the years this was definitely his favorite. It showed a kinder, softer, cuter side to her. It was the side that only few people saw. He was one of the lucky ones. 'Yep, she is definitely trying to kill me. But why does she have to look so hot doing it? Ino is it that much trouble for you to look my way? Man this is too troublesome maybe I should just leave.' But his thoughts instantly changed when Ino smiled. But best of all it looked like she was smiling directly at him.

"Wow Ino you look so cute in that. Definitely better than the last one." Sakura said giving her friend the thumbs up.

"Yeah. I bet if Sasuke saw you in that he'd fall head over heels. Where is he anyway?" Tenten added.

At the mention of Sasuke's name Sakura and Shikamaru shifted there eyes toward Ino thinking that any moment she might start crying. But she just smiled a real smile and said "Oh him. He said he's not coming. But how about a little game?" She picked up a glass soda bottle. "Anyone up for truth or dare spin the bottle? Shikamaru?"

"Huh me?" He asked dumbly pointing to himself. 'Wait did Ino just ask me to play spin the bottle with her? Better question why am I stopping to think about this?" He shrugged.

"Okay now that that's settled I'll go first." Ino gave the bottle a spin and it pointed to Sakura, who instantly said truth. "Okay Sakura if Sasuke would let's say drop dead would you ever go out with Lee?"

Sakura froze at the question. 'If I say yes Lee might find out. But if I say no Lee might find out. I am so screwed.' She sighed before saying "Well he does pay attention to me more than Sasuke and he says such nice things so yeah I would consider it. I can't believe you made me answer that." She then spun and it landed on Naruto. He considered saying dare but then thought of the possibility of her telling him to jump off a cliff and if you ask him he's fell off one to many cliffs. "So Naruto what do you think of Hinata?"

"Well she's shy, quiet and a little weird." If you looked at Hinata at that exact moment you would have thought she was going to cry. "But that's why I like her. She's nice to talk to and she's not mean to me like other people." Hinata's face literally lit up at the sound of Naruto's sentence. Another clicking sound could be heard coming from Neji's direction.

"Neji what are you doing with another one?" Tenten quickly stashed another golden metallic item in her sleeve.

Naruto gave the bottle a spin and as fate would have it landed on Hinata, whose face was as red as a tomato and said truth because she wasn't the kind of person who did a dare. "Hinata, you like me don't you?" Hinata didn't say anything she just shifted her gaze to another area. "I'll take that as a yes." Naruto then leaned over and kissed Hinata on the cheek before collapsing on the ground with what appeared to be a tranquillizer dart in his shoulder.

"Neji isn't it obvious that I didn't want you shooting anyone?" Tenten asked a little angry at Neji.

"I thought you didn't want me to shoot to kill? I thought that's why you only took the guns with regular bullets." Was his reply. But he wasn't in that much trouble since a groggy Naruto sat up. "Strange that dart should have been able to keep an elephant down for an hour.

"Neji!"

"Kidding. It should have kept it down for three hours."

Hinata could be heard clearing her throat. When the two turned to her they could see her pointing to the bottle, which was pointed at Tenten. Tenten didn't think she could have thought of any serious dare so she went with that choice. But what Hinata had in mind wasn't bad for Tenten, Neji on the other hand…Hinata words were short and simple. "Kiss him."

Neji was taken by surprise. "Hinata you can't be serious. Tenten you not going to go-" His words were cut short when Tenten lunged at him with a fierce kiss. While they were in the heat of the moment the items she stashed fell out of her sleeves, they were guns. Also without knowing Tenten kicked the bottle causing it to point to Ino.

"Well since she can't speak right now we'll just skip her asking me." She gave the bottle a spin and this time it stopped at Shikamaru.

He didn't know what to say. But he could almost see that Ino was literally mouthing please pick truth. He never could say no to her so he said "Truth."

Ino gave a little smile before asking "Why? Why did you say those things earlier?" He was about to answer but he was interrupted by the door bell. Ino was the one that answered the door. "Oh my god Sasuke what are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming?"

Sasuke just stood in the doorway. "Actually I'm not. I was coming home from training and just so happened to pass by this place. I was looking at some of the kids run scared pass this house and noticed you guys through the window. I can't believe you guys are this stupid to come to a party like this. You're a ninja. We are not little kids who dress up as fictional people. I'd expect something this stupid from Naruto. But never Shikamaru and Neji. But Shikamaru is basically a slave to this stupid blonde girl so I guess he came here wanting to answer to her every whim."

Ino was cut deeply by his words. So deep that she almost started to cry then and there. That was until Shikamaru moved her out of the way and punched Sasuke so hard he flew into the yard. Shikamaru reached for his sword in a battojutsu stance. (A/N: A type of stance used for unsheathing the sword at high speed. See Ruroni Kenshin for better idea.) "Leave Sasuke I don't want one of us to end up getting hurt."

"Trying to protect your little girl friend? Do really think you can beat me? You're bad enough as a ninja so what makes you think you can beat me as a samurai? But I never pass up a fight." Sasuke pulled out two kunai and lunged at Shikamru.

However it turns out Shikamaru did know his way around a sword. He drew his blade at an almost unimaginable speed and blocked the first kunai. To stop the second one he took his right hand off the hilt so he could grab his swords sheath and hit Sasuke in the ribs with it causing him to fall to his knees. "I warned you. Stop now and none of us have to get hurt." Shikamaru sheathed his sword, but didn't put it at his waste just in case he had to use it again, he then began to walk back to the house.

"This isn't over!" Sasuke came in for another attack, but with only one kunai that was meant to take of Shikamaru's head.

But he ducked under the death blow and used his sheathed sword to uppercut him sending him about ten feet in the air before landing in the yard. Shikamaru placed his hand on his sword again. "Leave not or next time I'll attack you with intent of sending to the hospital."

"Shikamaru stop!" Ino called from the doorway.

Shikamaru was a little saddened at what she said. 'She still cares for him even after what he said.' "Fine." He turned and started walking back to the house when he heard the sound of something being pelted. He turned to see that Sasuke was covered in eggs yolks and shells.

"Thanks Shikamaru. I just needed you to be out of the way. "Now hurry up in get in the house." Shikamaru ran as fast as he could to get back to the house to avoid any other traps Ino may have set up. Sasuke humiliated ran after him but never caught him because Ino flipped a seemingly ordinary light switch which instead caused a bucket of oatmeal to fall on Sasuke's head. Everyone chuckled at the Uchiha's humiliation before slamming the door in his face and locking it. When the door closed Ino jumped on Shikamaru and kissed him. She broke it before saying "Thank you for sticking up for me Shika-kun." She then kissed him again.

"Well it looks like the party had it's desired effect on both parts. Is anyone up for punch?" Sakura said before walking off being followed by everyone except for Ino and Shikamaru.

"So I guess we can honestly say this makes us a couple?" Ino asked blushing while holding onto Shikamaru.

"Yep"

"So you meant everything you said?"

"Yep"

"I can go put on the bunny costume if you want me to?"

"Okay but after everyone leaves."

She elbowed him in the side before walking off saying "Pervert." But she turned around placing her hands behind her back and twisting trying to look as innocent as possible. "What? Aren't you coming?"

'Yep she's going to end up sending me to the hospital one of these days for not enough blood in the brain.' Shikamaru then followed her to where everyone else is.

End

Thank you I hope you enjoyed it. I know it might not be all that great but I hope you still liked it. And yes I do enjoy making Sasgay-I mean Sasuke look bad. Well compliment/complaints whatever you can throw my way.


End file.
